This invention relates to child seats for use in shopping carts and or automobiles.
The existing art consists of child carriers and automobile child seats which attempt to function one as the other and as shopping cart carriers. The existing art fails to provide what a shopping cart needs, a real chair.
This invention functions as a real chair for shopping carts, it does what a real chair should accomplish: provide a flat, stable sitting place within the shopping cart and, more importantly, provide a resting area both for the child's buttocks and the child's legs.